


It's who's ring ??

by PentoReiichu



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: I JUST THINK THIS PAIRING IS REALLY CUTE YUP YUP, M/M, Oneshot, Rings, Substitute teachers, hey other author !! look i made a story about these two !!, i made this cause i joined in the jameshugo bandwagon :"), ring making, they're both idiots inlove, zandar is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoReiichu/pseuds/PentoReiichu
Summary: so, what happens if magics class was cancelled and for replacement they got jewel making ?"one must know how to make a pretty accessory to have an eye for one" he said, "who knows, maybe the assignment i'm about to give you may help some of you youngsters understand that a ring that was crafted with a passion straight from the heart will be the greatest gift of all."
Relationships: Hugo/James of Enchancia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's who's ring ??

**Author's Note:**

> uuhhhh, so this is my first time actually posting something i write hehe,,  
> and i just got this sudden burst of idea after watching ring making videos :D
> 
> anywaysss hope you enjoy this oneshot as much as i enjoyed making it :]
> 
> they're still in RPA, so they're still childrennn !!
> 
> i'm so sorry if there are some parts that seem unoriginal, i genuinely thought about this myself :<

"huh ? the magic class is cancelled." Sofia says walking back to her seat, Amber following suit.

"but they've appointed a substitute !" A cheery masculine voice pipped up at the door way. "greetings children, my name is Reno Audovera. Please call me Mr. Reno or Mr. Audo."

Zandar held his hand up, "what are you going to teach us Mr. Audo ?"

Mr. Audo smiled, he set down his bag & began reaching for things. "Do you children like accessories ? The glam of precious stones galore ?"

most of the girls grinned & nodded, amber immediately started to get into a peppier mood, meanwhile the boys just shrugged. Sure gemstones and Jewels were precious and very pretty, but what use would it be for boys ?  
The substitute gave the class a smile as he took out a ring, a simple yet charming design, with a petite gemstone in the middle.

"well, take this ring for example. very simple, yet i know all of you can see that it is very captivating. some of you may even feel the emotions poured into this craft."

As the class quieted down and agreed, Mr. Audo was smiling at the ring.

"this ring, i made for my fiancée. i worked on this using the strength of my love for her, the passion of loving her, the simplicity yet elegant design symbolizing her style in every way, lastly the gemstone. the gemstone was her favorite, an amethyst to match her eyes that shone such a beautiful purple."

a tear slid down his cheek, you'd assume no one noticed.

but James did, that moving story of a ring touched his heart. he never knew a piece of jewelry would mean this much to someone, let alone tell such a story, contain such emotions.  
well, if you put your heart into something they'd contain emotions too...

Mr. Audo wiped his tear and cleared his throat. "i'll be showing you how to craft your own rings, but the finger size could be adjusted by this magic measurer & that the ring bases would be pre-made by yours truly." he says grinning, referring to himself. 

hushed cheers were heard in the classroom

Mr.Audo chuckled, "now now children, quiet down now" he said with a smile.

"uh, helloo ? Mr. Audo, hehe, i was wondering on why is it that we're doing this today. Not that i don't love jewelry at all ! heavens no !" Amber said.

again, Mr.Audo chuckled. He shook his head.

"one must know how to make a pretty accessory to have an eye for one" he said, "who knows, maybe the assignment i'm about to give you may help some of you youngsters understand that a ring that was crafted with a passion straight from the heart will be the greatest gift of all."

he put the ring down, "to a friend, to a parent, to a guardian," he smiled sadly down at the ring again. "a lover."

some of the kids giggled, Mr. Audo beamed up at them.

"okay ! The assignment is to give the ring you've made to a person you care about."

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had a plan. he decided that he was gonna give his 2 year long crush, Prince Hugo, the ring he was going to make. he wouldn't have the courage to give it to him personally though, so he thought leaving it on his table with a bouquet of flowers would be enough- 

'was a bouquet too much ?' James thought.

he pondered on what to leave on Hugo's desk aside from his ring in a box while lining up for his ring base measurements. while measuring the ring's base, he used his own finger.

'Hugo's finger shouldn't be any different than mine, last time i checked we were nearly the same size' James had gotten the base, he was currently working on how to arrange the shape of the gem holder and such.

"whoa, never seen you this focused on something other than canons James," Prince Zandar exclaimed to his bestfriend.

"h-huh ? oh, i'm just thinking about who to give the ring to, nothing 'serious'." James replied.

Zandar nodded and resumed on working on his own ring, James fixed the shape of the gemstone holder & smiled at the ring after feeling satisfied at the work in progress.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo had an idea. He has a.... crush, on let's say Sofia's brother cause he's somewhat too embarrassed to even so much think about his name. (p.s it's james if you haven't caught on). He was going to give the ring he'd be making to James, anonymously by sneaking into class during recess, placing the ring on his desk with a note telling him how he felt & what he thought about when he was making the ring. 

'should i really be doing this ?' Hugo worriedly thought, he was lining up behind Sofia to measure his finger size. 'Let's just hope his fingers are about the same size as mine.' 

Hugo mentally scolded himself for freezing for such a long time that Sofia had to nudge him, he moved forward & got his ring base, as he was walking back to his seat, he saw James oh so focused onto the ring he was working on.

'cute ♡' Hugo thought, smiling softly. in a matter of seconds, his smile disappeared. He pursed his lips, no one should know about this crush he has. and by no one of course it excluded Sofia out of the bunch, she always knew what was going on for some reason.

"so you're going to give it to him ?" Sofia asked as Hugo took a seat.

"anonymously, and of course when everyone's out of the classroom." Hugo explained.

Sofia nodded understandingly, she was making a simple ring. Probably for her mother.

Hugo started making his ring, thinking about what to say on the note.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the students have finished making their rings. today was the day they'd be giving them out.

"i'm so nervous..." James muttered under his breath.

"nervous ? for what ?" Amber asked curiously.

"n-nothing, hehe"

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was recess already, Hugo had the box with the ring & his note tucked neatly inside. He was ready to sprint into class and set it on James' desk. 

You see readers, fate had a different plan in mind.

Cause James was also ready to launch into class and set the small bouquet & ring-in-a-box on Hugo's table.

As the two sneaked to the class from different sides, they unfortunately met infront of the class instead.

"Oh ? Hugo ? What are you d-doing here ?" James said, trying to sound as normal as possible, hiding the ring and bouquet behind his back.

"Hm ? O-oh i was just ch-checking for something i thought i've left behind. I don't really need it at the moment so i'm just gonna go-" 

With that said, Hugo hid in a near corner until James left. He quickly entered the classroom and thank the heavens James sat near the front, he left the box on the desk and left, not checking to see that there was a box with a bouquet on his own desk.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recess was over, a few kids in class have given eachother the rings they've made. Most of them have given it to their bestfriends, Hugo was astonished to finally notice the box and the bouquet. He softly smiled at the flowers on the bouquet, carnations with a few baby's breath.

James took a peep at Hugo smiling at his ring box and his bouquet, he himself had a ring box on his desk. He opened the box, a note was there. He was probably grinning like an idiot while reading the note.

Hugo on the other hand, took the ring out of the box then slipped it onto his finger. A perfect fit, he grinned, he loved how the ring looked, the precious alexandrite glimmering oh so beautifully. He glanced at James, he was grinning like an absolute dork reading his note alright. The sight made Hugo feel content, he sighed and looked down at the ring on his finger.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was never going to take it off, the thought of James being the one giving it to him was the only thing keeping the ring on his finger everyday since a week ago. he now always wore a smile on his face remembering that he was wearing said ring. He just entered class, he passed by Zandar who then called out on Hugo.

"Hey Hugo !" Zandar called out to him.

Hugo turned, coming closer to Zandar. "Yeah ? What's up ?"

Zandar took his hand and examined the ring on his finger, then he asked. "He isn't this the ring James made ?"

Hugo's heart stopped. He couldn't believe that Zandar, James' bestfriend had indirectly confirmed that the ring was indeed from James.

meanwhile, James who was by the door, hid behind the door. He cursed under his breath, he decided that he should man up now and talk to Hugo about it straight up. He marched into class to a stunned Hugo.

"Hugo, can we talk ?"

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so," 

"Hugo i've liked you since 2 years ago. I didn't really have any courage to tell you straight up cause then eye contact wouldn't be present, kinda like... now. So if you don't like the ring because it's from me it's fine-"

"I-i LIKE YOU TOO." Hugo yelled at him, covering his face afterward.

James and Hugo's faces were both as red as a ruby. James then started laughing, Hugo took his hands off his face looking at him confusedly.

"what ? isn't it funny that we've been practically pining for eachother ?" James said smiling softly.

Hugo bit his lip. "Well, i guess..."

"Hey Hugo," James said poking Hugo's cheek. "Will you be my boyfriend ?"

Hugo's face turned red once more as he nodded.

"What ? I can't hear youuu"

"Ugh, i said yes you dork." Hugo mumbled.

James hugged him and kissed his cheeks. Hugo frowned.

"You missed." He said.

"Then make me un-miss" James replied.

Hugo planted his lips onto James' and they just stood there happily hugging each other for a while.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, i forgot to ask. Did you wear the ring i gave everyday ?" James asked as they headed back to class.

"yeah...." Hugo said, looking away.

"aww, me too" James cooed. "I especially liked the note, it was so heartfelt that i think i was smiling like an idiot readin it."

Hugo chuckled, "well you did look like an idiot, and you are sort of an idiot."

James pouted at that statement, Hugo giggled.

"My idiot though ♡" 

James pecked Hugo's lips as they continued their way back to their class.

♡-♡)/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA thanks for reading ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
